parliament_of_polfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Politics on 4chan
Politics of 4chan Before /n/ I have no fucking idea, anyone that can provide some insight please fill in this blank. Age of /n/ The first board to deal exclusively with current events was /n/, which was created on April 8, 2006 along with 4 other trial boards. On February 19, 2008 /n/ was repurposed to a board about Transportation and all mention of current events was removed. /new/ After the demise of /n/, /new/ was founded alongside 5 other boards on January 25, 2010. /new/ was deleted along with the original /r9k/ on January 17, 2011 at the oddly precise time of 8:00 PM EST. The Old /pol/ The juggernaut of National Socialism that is /pol/ was formally created on November 10, 2011, alongside a revived /r9k/ & /hc/ and a new board known as /diy/. On Friday, the 21st of November 2014 at exactly 17:32:57, the great Joseph Gobbels !1UQhPLdFZY founded the Parliament of /pol/. /pol/ Harbor and the Great Schism On December 7th, 2014, moot had finally fallen to SJW influence and decided to rain down his wrath upon the people of /pol/. I could explain this in greater detail but Encylopedia Dramatica did a better job than I could: "On the 7th of December, 2014, Ben "Zyklon-B" Garrison threatened Moot with a lawsuit unless he took down /pol/. Since "the CEO of Troll, Inc." who was now an official SJW, couldn't take the problematic /pol/ anymore, so he purged it. First by deleting the capcha and letting in waves of /b/tards, furries, autists, /a/ and /lgbt/. He then proceeded to replace words that users typed such as "/b/" and "nigger" with "tumblr" and "cracker" respectively. Marquees displaying warning show up on all posts, wordfilters are abundant, and the board has the title "The 8 steps of cuckolding" with subtitle ">she does it for fun". /pol/acks from all over were chased out of their home, after unsuccessfully trying to take over /s4s/ (because you can totally take over a board dedicated to nothing but memespam and mindless shitposting) they had no option but to retreat to their backup hugbox run by that midget on a wheelchair. And nothing of value was lost." As a direct result of the chaos /pol/ was sundered and many of the old guard retreated to 8chan, inflating it into the second largest chan in the Anglosphere. The New /pol/ When the dust settled /pol/ was restored with permanent IDs and IP based flags, turning the board into /int/ 2.0. From this point the opinions of Australians, Greeks, and Swedes were immediately discarded, Indians and Turks also falling into this group with the advent of the "poo in loo" and "mehmet, my son" memes. The new /pol/ had a much smaller group of Nazi posters than the previous iteration, some see this as a step in the right direction while others see it as the end of /pol/ as we know it. External Links * http://tanasinn.info/wiki/Complete_History_of_4chan * https://encyclopediadramatica.se//n/ * https://encyclopediadramatica.se/Pol/ See Also * Archives * Thread Archives * Senate of pol